


I Wake In The Night, I Pace Like A Ghost

by kycantina



Series: kakairu week 2019 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Affection, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Mission, Referenced Fighting, they're both anxious, they're ok tho :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: Kakashi is waiting, has been for hours, sitting on the couch and staring at the door for what feels like forever, too wired to do anything else. Iruka was still mad from two nights ago, Kakashi could practically feel it.





	I Wake In The Night, I Pace Like A Ghost

Kakashi is waiting, has been for hours, sitting on the couch and staring at the door for what feels like forever, too wired to do anything else. Iruka was still mad from two nights ago, Kakashi could practically feel it. He'd been gone for nearly a day on a mission, but Kakashi can feel the anxiety rolling in his stomach. He doesn't know how his boyfriend does it when he's gone for weeks at a time. Kakashi's far more insecure when Iruka's gone, constantly wondering when he's coming home, or if he was at all. Constantly wondering if he's hurt, if he's bleeding out, if he's feeling homesick.

Kakashi makes dinner that night, cleans the apartment. He puts on Iruka's favorite record (calm and acoustic, what he needs after a rough mission or panic attack), and waits. At this point, Iruka is late. Kakashi doesn't want to think about it.

Kakashi is so lost in the rolling waves of his anxiety that he nearly misses Iruka’s key in the door, air filling his lungs again. He’s up in an instant, fingers in his boyfriend’s hair (hanging loose around his shoulders, he’s tired, and it’s been a long mission), tucking strands behind his ears. Kakashi pauses at the blood-soaked bandages, pulls back ever so slightly, the  _ “what happened?” _ dying on his lips. "Let's get you cleaned up." 

Iruka nods, hands shaking as they meet Kakashi's, lets Kakashi press his lips to his forehead. He doesn't hesitate when Kakashi gently picks him up, carries him to the bathroom. Kakashi digs their nearly empty first aid kit out of the bathroom cabinet, squeezing out the last of the antiseptic, carefully applying it with his limited medical ninjutsu (he'll call Sakura or Tsunade in the morning, if the cuts don't close and the bruises haven't faded like they should). 

Iruka looks half asleep when he finishes, sagging against Kakashi, who nudges him awake. “Hey, you should eat.” He nods, nuzzling Kakashi’s cheek in affection. Kakashi takes his hands, helps his boyfriend up and into the kitchen. 

“‘Kash?”

He pauses, spatula in hand, turning around to look at him. “Yeah?”

Iruka swallows. “I love you. I left without saying that.”

“Love you too ‘Ruka.” Kakashi’s lips flicker, a ghost of a smile. “Feeling okay?”

He sighs. “I will. Missed you a lot, that’s all.” 

Kakashi pouts, abandoning dinner to sit next to his boyfriend. “Are you still mad?” He asks before he can stop himself. They have an awful habit of fighting over missions, all too clingy and hurting. 

“Don’t be stupid.” Iruka leans up, brushing a kiss to Kakashi’s cheek.


End file.
